Inertial Measurement Units (IMUs) are sensor packages that typically contain three-axis gyroscopes and three-axis accelerometers to measure the change in acceleration and orientation of a vehicle or other object along different axes. A three-axis IMU measures the acceleration and rotation along all three axes. Three-axis IMUs are widely used in a variety of applications ranging from navigation, machining, robotics, industrial equipment, aerospace, defense, consumer electronics, and testing apparatus. In navigation applications, IMUs are used for GPS-denied and GPS-assisted navigation of manned and unmanned aircraft, spacecraft, and surface, marine, and underwater vehicles. For machining and for robotics applications, IMUs are used for tracking the motion of components and systems with respect to a reference frame. Several consumer electronics devices such as smartphones, gaming controllers and fitness products have incorporated IMUs for tracking motion. In addition, IMUs may be made for aerospace applications include tracking of satellites, missiles and other high-accuracy requirements. Accordingly, IMUs need to be calibrated to the desired level of accuracy since the IMU calibrations are critical for the effective practical use of an IMU. Such calibration requires the ability to stimulate the sensor with precisely controlled and repeatable inertial motion.